


If Time Will Heal

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Flashback, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Panic Attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: //vent shitBe careful with this one. Warnings in tags.Tommy had a bad time in exile. He’s dealing.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 137





	If Time Will Heal

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a vent fic, I’ll probably orphan it at some point, who knows.
> 
> I would tag this as hurt/comfort but it’s more like hurt/Techno is tryin but he has no idea what he’s doin.

“Listen I’ll just- here, you need more wood, I can-“

Tommy anxiously glanced at the door, axe already in hand.

Techno takes a step closer. “We need to talk about this. It’s been- it’s been, what, two weeks? Three?”

Tommy shakes his head, trying to get his jaw to stop from shaking. “I’m just,” his voice cracks, and he squints his eyes, refusing to cry, “I’m gonna go get wood,”

“Tommy!” Techno barks. 

Tommy stiffens, gaining a white knuckle grip on the axe. “Why can’t I go? Why I can’t I just go and-“

“Stop it! Tommy, stop. You can’t keep running from.... from whatever this is,” Techno throws his hands up. 

Tommy inches back. “I just want to go! I want to leave!” He yells now, angry at something.

“Well you can’t!” Techno yells back, finality strong in his tone.

Tommy’s head spins, panic creeping into his anger. “I’m just trying to help Techno, I’m trying to help you and you’re not- I don’t get it, I just want to-“

“I know what you want!” Techno yells, and Tommy realizes he’s made him mad. He’s angry, he’s angry, he’s mad at him. Anger means his stuff gets taken, gets blown up, it means he gets hurt, beaten down, he gets-

His breath hitches when he tries to inhale. “I’m-“

“You can’t keep avoiding this! You keep trying to fix whatever happened, because something obviously happened, but you won’t even accept that! It-“

The words drone on, but all Tommy can hear is the volume, the sharp edge. 

“- talk to me,” Techno finishes, looking at him expectantly.

Tommy feels like his feet are glued to the floor. He stares at Techno with wide eyes.

“Sorry,” he manages to choke out. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he mumbles.

“What?”

“I didn’t mean- I was just-“

Techno takes a step forward, and Tommy’s breathing all but stops. He drops the axe, fingers finding themselves gripped to his clothing.

“Tommy-“

“Stop,” he whispers. He’s not sure who he’s talking to. 

Techno stares at him and takes another step forward.

“No- no, I didn’t mean-“ he chokes, not being able to finish his excuses. He manages to shuffle back into the door, pressing himself into the wall.

“Tommy, I’m not going to...” he trails off. “What do you think I’m going to do?”

_What do you want me to do?_

_Tell me._

_What did you expect was going to happen?_

_This isn’t a punishment, Tommy._

He feels bile rising in his throat. He presses his fingers into his eyes, bringing his elbows together to block his chest.

“Tommy, hey-“ words distantly register in his mind. He doesn’t know who’s saying them. 

It’s a peaceful day. There’s a slight breeze, just enough to make the fabric of his tent flap. 

He looks up and a green silhouette is at the entrance. 

He’s closer. He falls limp in his bed. He’s urged to talk, but a lump in his throat prevents him. He fixes his gaze directly into the sun, focusing on it.

He moves when the sun goes down. 

He’s alone, but he can still feel everything.

“- it’s me, he’s not here. You don’t have a tent anymore, we’re in my house-“

“Dream?” Tommy whimpers, the name dripping like acid out of his throat.

His breath shudders, heaves, and he doesn’t register his knees gave out until he’s on the floor, fighting off black spots at the corners of his vision. 

Black spots. Black spots.

He closes his eyes, pressing his palms into the sockets. 

“Tommy,” he hears Technoblade say. 

Technoblade. Techno is here?

He forces his hands down, and immediately tears run tracks down his face. 

His stomach flips, taking his brain and heart with it. His insides are twisting themselves in a way that makes him want to puke. It hurts his head, sending waves of ache and confusion.

Did Techno see that? 

His face burns bright red. 

Techno watched.

Salty tears bite at the edges of his mouth when he opens it. “I didn’t-“ he gasps. He can’t breathe, can’t even begin to process what Techno just saw.

A silhouette reaches out for him, and something visceral in him reacts. 

He slams the hands away with as much force as he can muster. There’s a door behind him- escape. He opens it, throwing himself away. 

He makes it all but two steps when the black spots fade in. 

He wakes up heaving in the snow. In the snow. He’s in snow.

He sits up in time to watch Techno step out of a house. 

“Jesus man,” he says. 

Tommy stares at him with wide eyes, willing the tears to stop. They don’t.

“Where am I?” He asks. He brings his hands up to his head. “Cause I thought- I thought I was...”

“You’re at my house,” Techno says, squatting in front of him. “It’s my retirement home, you make fun of it a lot,”

Tommy heaves, coughing. He can breathe a little better. “I’m not- okay, okay, okay...” he trails off. 

Techno watches him carefully and Tommy’s cheeks burn once again. 

“Did you see? You weren’t there, you didn’t,” Tommy stops himself, cutting the thought short.

Techno raises his hands. “All I saw was you freaking out. Speaking of, let’s go back inside,” he urges, but Tommy doesn’t move.

“Hold on, I need...” he looks around, and something in him crumbles when he realizes he’s nowhere near that fucking tent, “Oh my god,” he bites out, wrapping his arms around his torso. 

“C’mon-“

“Holy shit,” he brings his hands back up to his head. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” he scrunches his eyes shut, feeling the mantra in his throat. “Holy fuck, Techno. Shit,”

Techno sighs. “Will you come back inside now? I can make you tea, we can talk about this? Because you need to talk about this,”

Tommy shakes his head, clamping his hands in his hair. Purchase, he needs purchase. “I thought I was there!” He yells, distantly noting how scratched up his throat is. He quiets, “I forgot that I...”

“Let’s-“

“What the hell’s wrong with me?” He looks toward Techno, trying to find answers.

Techno doesn’t hold his gaze. Instead he sighs and stands up. Tommy watches the movement like a hawk, and Techno grimaces.

“I don’t know man...” he trails off. “Let’s just get back inside,” he tentatively holds his hand out, ready to pull it back at the slightest indication of discomfort.

Tommy looks at it. He’s stopped crying, at the very least. Slowly, carefully, he takes the hand. When he’s pulled up he feels the weight of exhaustion trying to drag him down and he stumbles a bit.

“I’m alright,” he says when Techno looks at him with wide eyes.

He doesn’t end up getting any wood.


End file.
